narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zhugegakure
Land of Whirlpools is a geografical heaven in terms of natural defenses in case of attacks, the island ArashiGakure lies in has a oral shape. The entire cost is lined with mountains, severel passes goes through the mountains through only one is official in the ninja world after announcing its reexistence in the chunnin exam. The single entrance lies just ahead of the bridge that connects the island with the mainland which is firecountry. Defenses ---- Wallls The wall at the entrance to the villages is about 30 meters thick and is made by several different components to have it perform at maximum effect. It is about 100 meters tall. The first layer is about 5 meter thick, it is made by a speccific expensive stone which has Chakra repulsive properties in it. This has the effect to make neutralise jutsus and if they hit they should at least weakened it enough to not create significent damage. Several different seals and barriers has also been placed on the walls, the seals is mostly compressed by chakra absorbtion seals. while the barriers job is to negate jutsus. These combinations makes it impossible to do climp the wall. The second layer is about 5 meters thick, and is compromised by materials to withstand blows and absorb pressure and shock. The third layer is to about 5 meters thick, and is made to work a last resort. It is made by the hardest, strongest, most durable and reliable materials on the market. These three layers appear once more time. Entrance The iron gate is 3 meters wide just enough to get the widest wargon through. On each sie of the gate is a crouching dragon, a seal called Fuuin Teppeki (Sealed Iron Wall) is activated at night. Bridge The bridge is made by the same materials as the walls, which means you are unable to use chakra on it. Several traps is in place incase of a siege. Surrounding waters Several seals, barriers and genjutsus has been set in place to guide pirates, invading forces and other travelers. A few whirlpools which is created by seals to surrounds the island. The coast Several different defense mechanisms is in place at the coast like, Catapults, Chakra cannons, Kunai launchers and giant crossbows. Military Zhugegakure's army consists of About 10000 shinobi and samurai. The army is lead by Zhuge Liang and the shinobi section is lead by Seppaku Hyūga, while the samurai section is lead by Oda Nobunaga, a former samurai from the Land of Iron. Samurai Zhugegakure army Shinobi The regular forces in Zhugegakure is divied in divisions similat to the anbu to create maximum efficiency. The ranks in the regular forces is Gennin, Chunnin, tokubetsu Jōnin, Jōnin, HeadNinja and Kage. There is also a representatives from each rank to insure maximum proficency and to make sure the ranks are well trained. Zhugegakure army ANBU The ANBU (暗部, Dark Side), short for Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai (暗殺戦術特殊部隊, Special Assassination and Tactical Squad; English Version: ANBU Black Ops), take orders directly from the Kage, performing special high-level missions, such as assassinations and torture. The ANBU usually work in teams formed to the requirements of the mission, ensuring maximum success. The shinobi in the ANBU are hand-picked by the Kage; chosen for their individual capabilities and special skills. Age, gender, background, or previous rank bear no weight in this decision. They wear their mask even in their own village, for their identity as an ANBU agent is to be known only by the Kage and village elders. In Zhugegakure, the Anbu is divided in sub-divisons, the reason for this is to increase the proficency in said craft, instead of stretching your skills to far. Zhugegakure army Hypnosis Is an top secret unit in the Zhugegakures military, its existence is only known to its Kage Zhuge Liang and Itachi Uchiha its commander. The unit is made out of ninja prisoners, criminals, missing nins and enemy nins, how you ask? Its a achieved by two simple steps. 1: Torure, until the prisoner is broken, and if the prisoner is unbreakable, mermory erasing and control seals will be done on the person. 2: Control seals and multiple different kinds of genjutsus made by Itachi and Zhuge. The unit has a wide amount of purposes such as assainations, Coup d'etat's, sabotage, bandit recruiting, and many more. Uniform Shinobi The regular forces wears a facemask which covers the face similar to Kakashi, except the mask is made of out iron and is resembling an Oni to inspire fear into the enemy. Inside of the mask is a special designed which is designed to cleanse all foreign materials and poisons. A black sleeveless shirt with a fishnet shirt ontop of the shirt and a piece of armor protecting the the front, back, sides the neck and the top of the shoulderblades. A black pair of gloves and a pair metal arm guards is also in the set. They wear a piece of ninja-sandals with spikes at the bottom forkicking and traction purposes, a pair of metal shin-guards and black ANBU pants. A black cloak is usally worn to cover the head and hands to hide handsigns. Each piece have seals on them to make rain slide of, make them fireproof and give them the ability change colours to camouflage yourself in different enviorments. Anbu The Anbu mainly wear the same uniform as the regular forces, every branch wear a different full face mask, they may also wear a different uniform depending on the mission. Founding The founders of the village was Zhuge Liang and his wife yueying, it was founded sometime during the end of the 2nd world war. It started of being a heaven for missing nin, who have lost their homes were betrayed or other such things. And thanks to having Missing nin coming in from all over the ninja world they qucikly grew the biggest libary of techniques in about 15 years. In 30 years their population number rivaled Konoha, how it did that was because of orphans, all over the world orphans lived, yueying throug her corporation rook them in. Finanses The village itself is selfsufficent, if you want to now more about this look under production. But they still by several products from other country´s, it´s part of the reason they have Yueying corporation, formerly nown as Gato corporation but they got rid of him after he tried to kill an undercover ninja from Zhugegakure´s ninja village. The island exports various metals (made by Shane Kōto, who is a Shōton user). Minerals and Crystals is found is found in the mountains. Chalk is also higly demanded because of various demolition and sabotage missions has been founded to increase the price and demand of Chalk, which the island has in an almost limited amount. They used to import Weapons with special abilities from the Takumi village through the corporation, but is now unescesarry thanks to their own scientist some even come from the Takumi village. Poison from Kusa and Suna is imported thanks to the special conditions for the plants to grow and the scorpions live. A special trade was made with the Land of snow, by giving them a special metal, they were given prototypes to railroads, airships and volleyguns. A special brand of trees is imported from the land of woods. The corporations most profitable partners is the land of tea, land of vegetables and the land of bears. Clans Akimichi Yamanaka Nara Kagerin Nara Uzumaki Hyūga Seppaku Hyuga Hozuki Kaguya Hatake Inuzuka Uchiha Yuki Shōton Kōton Standard shinobi gear Equipment Bingo Book A bingo book is list conisting of a couple of different types of ninja. Thr missing nin, who are the ones whot have betrayed their village. The ones with a bounty such as Asuma Sarutobi and Kakashi Hatake. Others who are listed in it is high level targets such as kages and people in high positions. If available their fighting styles and abilities is listed. Tools Scroll Is a scroll where you can seal different kind of things in it such as food, euqiment and dead bodies. It is commonly used by Hunter-nins to bring back the head for identification. Breathing mask It is a mask that allows the ninja to breathe underwater and in harsh air conditions, it is used by every ninja, through this mask also filer away poisons and foreign materials. Thanks to their village´s sealmasters it is alot smaller than what it is in Amegakure. Chakra-Suppressing Seal Is a paper seal designed to supress the chakra of either a jinchuuriki or a prisoner. For a jinchuuriki it is designed to supress the targets bijuu chakra to render them unable to use it. On prisoners it is used for the purpose to tke away there ability to use chakra. Hunter disposal kit It's a special kit to despose of a body through various means, it also has a number of tools to remove certain parts of the body to get the information the body contains. the most commonly used method to get rid of the body is a seal designed to evaporate the body leaving only a mist behind. Radio The short range radio is capable of keeping ninja in contact across several miles. The radio can accept multiple frequencies and is activated to talk by pushing a button on the neck attachment. Wire Wire can be used in several situations. It can allow the ninja to create trip wire explosive traps, it can be used in rappeling, or as a method to tie down and restrict the movement of an opponent. It is often hiding in clothing, camouflaged as thread, its purpose is also often used as a last resort when captured or to strangle a viictim. binoculars Flash Bomb It is a bomb, originally design by the Nara's to further their shadows. but it is now fairly common in some places to use it as a distraction or to immobiles the opponents sense of hearing and sight. Smoke Bomb A smoke bomb (煙玉, kemuridama) creates a cloud of smoke when it detonates. It may look like small spheres wrapped in paper or like canisters. Smoke bombs are typically used to blind opponents and make them easier to attack. Alternatively, ninja can use smoke bombs on themselves so that opponents cannot see what they are doing. Jammer A mechanical device whos ourpose is to ruin communication among the enemy by ruining the frequencies' of the opponents radios and other communication. Military Rations Pill Military Rations Pills are special pills that replenish one's chakra and nourish the body. It's made up of powerful stimulants and nutrients, said to allow the user to keep fighting for three days and three nights without rest. Blood Increasing Pill Antidote It is a type of medicin used to cure the body from differnet posion and diseases, the ones the Zhugegakure village uses is a Antidote which purpose is to increase the immune system, remove foreign substances and other necessarities. Special posions has been made to defeat the standard antidote. Ninja hand claws Is a pair of claws whoose purpose is to help climbing when chakra is unavailable. Grappling hook A grappling hook is a device with multiple hooks (claws, flukes), attached to a rope; it is thrown, dropped, sunk, projected, or fastened directly by hand to where at least one hook may catch and hold. Generally, grappling hooks are used to temporarily secure one end of a rope. They may also be used to dredge for submerged objects. Weapons Retractable Wrist Blades The retractable wrist blades attached to the forearms. These blades can spring forth when needed to surprise any opponent he fights hand to hand. Standard design is a straight blade with at tip at the end and slicing abilities at both sides. Explosive note Explosive Tag Is a small piece of paper with special sealing writing and the kanji in the middle for explode it is commonly use to trap, distract, wound and in rare cases they manage to kil the opponent. Senbon The senbon was first used by doctors in acupuncture, it was then adopted by ninja and Hunter-nins to hit points on the body to cause death, deaden limbs or cause their target to fall unconscious. It looks like a long needle. Odourless Poison Mist By using an explosive tag, the user disperses an odourless powder which when inhaled by their targets affects their five senses, slowing down their reaction times. This allows the users to freely dodge attacks while attacking their opponents. It is possible to make it so a genjutsu is required to activate it. Sleeping Gas Bomb It is made by the strongest sleeping gasses known, it requires a medic nin or a posion expert to make it, it looks similar to a smoke bomb. Fūma Shuriken The fūma shuriken is a large, four-bladed shuriken possessing pre-eminent sharpness and lethality. This type of shuriken is considered characteristic to the famous Fūma clan, after whom they were named and who possibly developed them. However, their use is not limited to this clan. Its four blades can be collapsed for easy storage, leading to its nickname Shadow Windmill Kunai The kunai is one of the basic tools for an shinobi. It is a black dagger designed for thrusting and stabbing, though it can still do some damage if thrown despite not being designed for it, and is about the length of one's hand. Throwing Is's a special designed kunai for maximum accuracy, speed and penetration. It is as long as a normal kunai but is a lot thiner giving it the enhancements needed to o its job. Slashing Is's a special designed kunai for slashing, by having a curved side it more easily penetrates det skin and gives a more accurate and clean cut. Shuriken Shuriken, like kunai, are one of the most basic ninja weapons. They are sharpened, four-pronged metal stars, and are useful for throwing. Although small with little to no lethal force, they can be used to distract or pin down enemy shinobi. They have an open circle in the center, used for grabbing with a finger, to avoid cutting oneself, or to put thread through. Explosive Shuriken It looks exaclty like a normal shuriken but in the center is there a special ring-like device in the center of the shuriken itself. It has about the power of a little explosive tag. It can detonate on impact, time or by a specific word. Makibishi Makibishi are small, sharp objects that are mainly used to inhibit someone from walking in a certain direction or area, since they would injure the ninja's feet if they tried to walk over them Exploding Makibishi It works the same way as the explosive shuriken Sword The four standard swords used by the Zhugegakure forces. Katana The katana is characterized by its distinctive appearance: a curved, slender, single-edged blade with a circular or squared guard and long grip to accommodate two hands, it's length is about 23½–28½ inch's. Ninjato A ninjato is a less curved sword than the katana and is less than 60 cm, the which the ninjato is in is often focused on quick and precise slashes. Tantō A tantō is rather simple to describe it is a short katana. But often it is without a tip and is only meant for slashing and defence. Category:Village Category:Hidden Villages